The present invention relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a mechanism for lifting a wheel chair.
Currently, many people use wheelchairs in their daily lives to move around. Navigating with a wheelchair can be difficult, especially if the person in the wheelchair has to be removed from the wheelchair every time they have to enter a vehicle.
Wheelchair lifts are commonly utilized to lift wheelchairs into SUV's and like size vehicles. However, the lifts of the prior art use a mechanism that is somewhat cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a wheelchair lift that can smoothly lift the occupant off of the ground into a safe position. There is also a need for a wheelchair lift that an occupant can easily exit in the event that the mechanism malfunctions.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.